Interlude, Interrupted
by TwistedSky
Summary: Elena and Elijah as a new-ish couple , with friends, go to Disneyland. Mostly Disneyland because I've actually been to Disneyland. Slightly in the future, though exactly when isn't important. AU, obviously.


Note: This is kind of ridiculous at parts. But it's me. It's what I do.  
Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, or It's A Small World.

XXXXXX

"Fair Elena . . . sometimes your friend Caroline terrifies me more than Klaus ever could." Elijah smiled, cupping Elena's cheek with his palm.

Elena merely smiled in return, "This is what she does. She's an overachiever, she's . . . Caroline. She's one of my closest friends." Though 'friends' was occasionally a stretch, they were there for each other. And Elijah needed to understand that or thing between them couldn't work out. Elena's friends were very imp—Elijah moved a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Elena, I hear the wheels turning in your head. You do not need to second guess _us._ I'm here for you. I'm not leaving you. And your friends . . . as odd as they are on occasion, are lovely. I'll take them just as I take you: as you are."

Elena shook her head, smiling even brighter. She took his hand in hers, choosing to hold it. She leaned up to kiss him. "I'm glad you feel that way, Elijah."

At first it had been awkward. She'd once thought him an enemy, then she'd broken things off with Stefan because they'd had an undeniable connection . . . and now things were _finally _settling down.

Sure, they worried daily about Klaus, but today was a _good_ day. It was a day without worries, without stress.

It was a day of _fun._

"Elena, when you think so hard a slight crease appears in your forehead," he lifted a hand to trace his index finger along that very crease. He leaned his head down against hers.

"Eskimo kiss," Elena smiled.

Elijah fought the smile that threatened to pop onto his face at Elena's happiness. The smile won.

It was hard to be condescending when Elena smiled like that.

She was so beautiful. He pulled away finally. "Well, since we're here, we should try out one of these rides."

Elena raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him. "Were you lying when you said you'd never been to an amusement park?"

Elijah merely raised one of his own eyebrows. "No."

Elena bit her upper lip—in that horrible way that wasn't supposed to be so damn sexy to Elijah, but _was_ anyway. "You're excited."

"I'm excited because you're excited."

"I think you're actually excited. I can't believe you've never been. It's shameful."

"Something I've been assured by your friends," Elijah motioned at her group of friends who were currently arguing over where to begin.

"I can't believe we came all the way out here to argue," Elena and Elijah finally heard Caroline practically growl. "Okay. That's it. Who wants to go on a nice and peaceful ride?" And so Caroline began to organize the group based on what they were interested in. Tyler, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt all fought against the desire to laugh at her powerful organization skills.

Elena and Elijah merely enjoyed each other's presence for the last few moments they had before-"Okay, you two love birds. What is it? Tea cups with Matt, Pirates of the Caribbean with Bonnie, or are you coming with me?" Caroline's eyes practically sparkled. She wanted on Space Mountain. Desperately.

Elena caught the looks that both Stefan and Tyler shot her perky friend and her eyes widened. She turned quickly to see both her brother and Damon staring in a similar way at Bonnie.

Matt seemed to be the only clueless one. He'd finally moved on, apparently. "Matt's group," Elena said instantly.

Elijah turned to her in surprise. He'd been looking forward to the more "exciting" attractions. He hid his disappointment. She gave him a look that seemed to indicate that they'd discuss it later. "That sounds lovely," Elijah agreed.

Caroline rubbed her hands together, bouncing lightly, seemingly unaware of the potential for drama all around her. "It's perfect! We're in groups of three. I'm actually glad now that you didn't let Jenna and Alaric come as chaperons. That would have screwed up my numbers."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. He leaned into Bonnie, who he'd started dating recently and smiled. "Let's go," he turned and glared at Damon. "Are you sure you want to go with us?"

Damon directed a patently Damon smirk at Jeremy. "Absolutely. It'll be fun." He leaned and spoke right next to Bonnie's ear, "Right Bon Bon?"

Bonnie turned to glare at him. "Call me Bon Bon again and I will personally castrate you in the most painful way possible."

Damon didn't blink an eye, but when Bonnie turned back to Jeremy he smiled slightly.

Elena saw it and shook her head. She grabbed Matt and Elijah's arms, "Let's go before the crazy spreads to us."

"What crazy?" Matt asked, completely unaware of what was going on.

"You're better off not knowing," Elena replied.

XXXX

Elena spun around and around with Elijah in their little tea cup. She leaned over to kiss him. "This is fun."

"Your friend Matt is currently emptying his stomach in the men's room. And yet you're still having fun."

Elena shook her head, "He'll be okay. He has some motion sickness problems. We'll go on It's A Small World, that terrible song will get stuck in our heads, and he'll be fine."

Elijah tilted his head to the side, "It's A Small World?"

Elena smiled, semi-deviously. "This is going to be fun."

XXXX

_"It's a world of laughter, a world of tears  
It's a world of hopes, it's a world of fears  
There's so much that we share that it's time we're aware  
It's a small world after all."_

Elena giggled. She wasn't normally a giggler, but she couldn't help herself. The intensity with which Elijah was clasping his hands together, eyes closed, trying to block out the noise of the song was entertaining.

He looked like he was fighting against the desire to clamp his hands around his ears and cry like a baby. Matt, of course, was grinning broadly, like a child at Christmas.

After they rode the ride_ three times_ Elijah simply stared at the line and shook his head. "No more."

Matt frowned.

Elena fought a smirk, "Are you sure? One more time?" she teased.

Matt looked hopeful, but Elijah shut him down with a single look.

"Okay, so how about something a little more fun?" Elena suggested. "Something more coastery."

"Not gonna happen." Matt said immediately. But then he looked at Elijah and Elena and sighed, "Why don't you guys go without me? I'll go try the Pirates ride. Shouldn't be too tough."

Elena hesitated.

"I wouldn't want to leave you alone," Elijah replied, realizing that Elena didn't want to leave her friend alone.

"It's okay," Matt shook his head, "I feel like a third wheel anyway."

"We didn't mean to make you feel that way," Elena tried to assure him.

"You're a fairly new couple. It happens."

"Are you sure you want to be alone?" Elena asked, concerned. "I don't know if I feel comfortable leaving you in a strange place . . . "

Matt smiled. "It's Disneyland, Elena. And I have my phone, I'll see if I can find another of the groups if that'll make you feel better."

"It would," Elena smiled, swooping over and kissing Matt on the cheek. "If you're sure, I'll you later," she grabbed Elijah's hand and pulled him away, looking back at Matt once more before turning back towards Elijah.

Matt merely watched them walk off together, and smiled. He turned around, looked down at his phone and sighed. He shook his head. He decided to hunt Tyler, Caroline and Stefan down. The other group seemed more than a little odd, and slightly scary.

XXXX

"Elena?" Matt asked upon seeing his friend alone, staring at Tyler, Caroline and Stefan from afar. "What happened to Elijah?"

The dark-haired girl turned around suddenly, as if he'd surprised her, as if she hadn't expected him to interrupt her. She looked him up and down and smiled slightly. "I'm just watching them."

"Did you guys, um, fight or something?"

She sighed. "Yeah, he thinks I still have feelings for Stefan." She seemed sad. "And I do."

"And he left you alone? What a dick." Matt was suddenly angry on her behalf.

"I left," she replied. She stared at him. "You're sweet. I wonder why I never realized that before."

Matt laughed. "We dated for a long time, I think you kinda knew that."

"Why didn't it work out?"

"Because we weren't meant for each other, I guess." He sat down next to her on the bench. "It happens. You were my first love, but . . . as much as I loved you, there was always something missing. Sometimes, no matter how much you love someone, it just isn't meant to be. Sometimes, later, you'll find someone who makes you feel . . . right. Being alone sucks sometimes, but I-I think sometimes though, you have to let go of someone you think you love, to find someone who will love you too, deeply and desperately. And I hope, whoever you really want to be with-I hope it works out." Matt took a deep breath. "Sorry for the rambling. I just, I don't know, maybe I needed to say that."

"Thank you," she replied softly. "It's fine. I think I needed to hear it."

"What's going on?" A voice came from behind them.

Matt turned around in surprise when Stefan appeared suddenly. "What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

Matt raised an eyebrow, "I was looking for you guys. I didn't even see you guys move from eating your lunch."

Stefan fought the desire to tell Matt the truth, and sighed instead. "They're still there," he motioned his head towards Caroline and Tyler who seemed to be laughing about something. He frowned. "May I have a moment with Elena?"

Matt narrowed his eyes. He turned, "Is that what you want?"

"Go ahead."

Matt sighed, "Fine." He walked away, but then snuck back to listen to the conversation.

Stefan turned his head, "How did you escape?"

She smirked, "Klaus. Klaus is coming, Stefan. I wanted to warn you. I also wanted-" she trailed off. "I wanted to say that I love you, but I think . . . I think that it's time to move on."

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really," she replied honestly.

"I don't believe you," Stefan replied. "But I want to."

Matt watched the exchange, and was more than a little weirded out by it all.

"I wish you could. Matt, the one with the pretty blue eyes . . . he gave me a little speech about love, yada yada. I think he may have had a point."

"And that's all it took?"

Katherine sighed. "No. I came to say goodbye. He just hammered it home."

"I appreciate that you didn't just snap his neck."

Katherine smiled. "I like him. He's refreshing. And sweet. He reminds me of you."

"Leave him alone."

"I won't kill him, yet," she smirked. "Do you know what I want more than anything else? Someone . . . who loves me back. Also to escape Klaus but hey," she shrugged, "that's a given."

"If I were you I'd run."

"Come with me?" she teased. "I kid. I'll leave. Right after I go on It's A Small World. I always loved that ride."

"You've been to Disneyland before?" Stefan asked, more than a little surprised.

"I get bored," Katherine replied. "And no one expects me to be at an amusement park. Alas, I should go."

"You should."

"Get back to your blondie. I think you may be losing to a werewolf, and that's just sad."

Stefan looked at her, surprised.

"I can see the way you look at her," was all she said. Katherine smiled, "Goodbye, Stefan."

She walked away, turning right around the corner nearby to find Matt. She smiled. "You silly boy. I knew you were listening. What am I going to do with you?"

Matt just stared at her. He was incapable of understanding what he'd just heard. "Who are you?"

"I'm Katherine," she smiled. "And I should make you forget everything you just heard. So, Matt. You will-" she looked into his eyes. "You have vervain."

"I have what?"

"Doesn't matter. You should just let this go." She stared at him for a moment. "Or you could come with me." She was bored, he amused her, why not?

"I don't know you, I-"

"I'm a vampire, I look exactly like your ex girlfriend, true, but I'm pretty sure I'm better in bed."

Matt merely blinked.

"You were just saying how important it is to move on."

"You're insane." Matt replied, also thinking _he _was insane for listening to her.

"Psychotic, actually. So, are you coming?"

For a single moment the world seemed to stop.

Matt felt hurt, that no one ever seemed to tell him anything, and this stranger told him more than they had in the last year.

His life didn't really seem to have a purpose. Maybe this could add something to his life, he didn't have any family to worry about, not really.

He was tempted.

He meant to say no. "Yes."

Katherine smiled in surprise. "We're going to have fun together. But first I need to kill you," Katherine leaned forward and kissed him. "Not bad."

Matt felt a bit like he was having an out of body experience. "You're going to kill me?"

"It'll only hurt a little and then everything will be fine," she stared into his eyes. "They really are beautiful."

"I-"

"Are you really going to back out?"

Matt was not a spontaneous person, but suddenly he felt himself nodding and agreeing to run away with a psychotic vampire who was threatening to kill him and looked like his ex-girlfriend, and who loved It's A Small World. "Can we wait on the whole dying thing?"

"Not really."

XXXX

"Are you _jealous_?" Elena looked at Elijah in shock. "No, you're not. That doesn't even . . . oh god. No."

Elijah narrowed his eyes, "I am not jealous. I was merely commenting on the fact that you felt the need to kiss your ex-boyfriend on the cheek."

Elena bit her lip to keep from laughing. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe. She burst out laughing anyway. "You're jealous," she said when she regained control of herself.

"I am not."

"You are," Elena leaned to kiss him. "It's kind of sweet, just don't rip his heart out if he gets too close to me," she teased.

"I don't kiss my former lovers on the cheek," Elijah said mildly annoyed, his perfect control slipping slightly.

Elena raised an eyebrow, "Do we really need to have the former lovers conversation?"

"I'd rather not."

Elena just stared at him, thinking carefully. "Did you ever . . . you know, with Katherine?" she asked nervously. She really didn't want an answer to the question, but she heard herself ask it anyway. She sighed. "I take it back, I don't want to know."

"Elena, I-"

Elena interrupted him, "I don't want to know."

"If that's how you feel," they just stood awkwardly at that, people swarming around them.

"I'm hungry," Elena said suddenly, for a change of subject. "Churros."

Elijah let himself be dragged away by Elena, allowing the change of subject for the time being.

XXXX

"Matt's missing." Caroline announced when the eight of them were all together again in a fairly empty corner of the parking lot. "What happened to him?" she stared accusingly at Elena and Elijah.

"He wanted to go do other things, we thought-" Elena was cut off by the continuation of Caroline's tirade.

"I can't believe you would be so insensitve. How could you do this?" Caroline asked. "I can't believe we went to the happiest damn place on earth and someone ends up missing. How is this _fair?"_

"I think Katherine might have him," Stefan admitted, cutting through all of the anger and worry and intensifying it as the meaning of his words sank in.

"Katherine's in the tomb," Elijah replied.

"Not anymore. Klaus."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Elijah stared intently at Stefan.

Stefan sighed. "That's why I suggested that we all meet earlier than planned. I wanted to get back together and explain things before everything went to hell."

"That worked well," Damon muttered. Bonnie elbowed him in the stomach at that.

"Why Matt?" Elena asked. "Why Matt? I don't get it."

"Maybe she had the munchies," Tyler suggested, not too seriously.

"Not funny, Tyler," Caroline bit out. "That's your best friend."

"Why would she kill him though? She's probably just playing games," Tyler replied.

"Call him," Elijah suggested.

Everyone turned to look at him. "What?" Elena asked.

"You've been texting and whining, why don't you call and see if she answers?"

"Oh," Elena smiled slightly. "Good idea." She sank into him for a moment for comfort, then straightened herself out. "Okay. So," she looked down at her phone. "I should do it."

"Speakerphone," Caroline demanded.

Elena obliged. They all listened to the ringing, terrified of what they'd hear.

"Hello," they heard Katherine's voice.

"Katherine," Elena breathed.

"Elena, how nice to hear from you. Matt can't come to the phone right now. He's kind of dead."

"You killed him?" Elena felt tears begin to well up at the corners of her eyes and she leaned into Elijah for support.

"Of course. I see what you saw in him. He's funny, and he's . . . he has heart. I like that in a man."

"You killed him," Elena repeated, tears falling freely.

"Actually, I turned him."

Complete shock and silence fell over the group.

Katherine broke it. "I won't be bothering you anymore. Unless you all manage to kill Klaus. Then I might come back, just to torture you, except I'd rather not get stuck in that damn tomb again. I hated that."

"Katherine," Caroline grabbed the phone, "Bring him back now."

"No."

"Katerina," Elijah said. "You should-"

Katherine interrupted him. "No. I won't. I'm gone. I hope you all die painful deaths." She hesitated and spoke softly, "Except for Stefan. Maybe."

"You're insane," Elena spit out. "How could you do this?"

"Easily. It's really easy. Anyway, I need to hunt a witch down to get a ring made for Mattie-kins here."

"I can't believe-"

"Believe it," Katherine interrupted. "Goodbye." And she broke the connection.

Elena sobbed, grabbing Caroline and hugging her. They cried in each other's arms.

"I'll kill her." Caroline said firmly.

"No you won't. You'd be lucky to find her, then she'd kill you. It's-It's probably over." Stefan said sadly. He mentally berated himself. After he'd been done talking to Katherine he'd looked for Matt, but couldn't find him. So he'd assumed he was fine, and had gone back to Tyler and Caroline, and had started to round up the group. It was his fault, and he felt terrible.

"I could find them," Elijah suggested.

"It'll never be the same." Stefan replied. "And-when he wants to contact us, he will."

"Stefan's right," Caroline said. "He'll come back to us."

Elena wiped tears away from her eyes. "What if he doesn't?"

"Then there's nothing you can do about it," Damon cut in. "It's that simple. And we have more important things to worry about. Klaus."

"That's true. Time to spring the trap."

XXXX

Hours later, Elena sat in one of the vans they'd rented, leaning against Elijah. "It was going so well."

"It was," Elijah agreed.

"We're not like a normal couple, are we?"

"No, but you already knew that, Elena. We are who we are, and that has to be enough. Is it?"

Elena realized he was asking a serious question. It was an 'are you sure we should be together' level question.

Elena hesitated. "I'm in love with you," it was the first time she'd said it. "It's worth it."

"I feel the same way, my fair Elena."

XXXXXX

Note: I played the 'It's a Small World' song about 50 times while writing this fic. I don't recommend it.


End file.
